I do, Almost
by niki-natsumi
Summary: What? Greta's marrying Gwendal? Hell will soon freeze over.


Oneshot

**I'm not supposed to be getting so much free time for writing, as I have exams.**

**But when you have nothing to study, you write.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do, almost

It was a lovely day, a bright summer day in the beautiful country of Shin Makoku. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the people were happily going about their way doing their work, and of course, in Covenant Castle, all was well too.

Lord Wolfram was walking around in the castle, and basking in the peacefulness of the silence that he hadn't felt for a long time. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, reveling in the lovely feeling of calmness and happiness when he heard some voices Loud voices. Wolfram sighed. So much for silence….

'It's so lovely, you couldn't see it coming, could you?'

'Yes, think about it, a wedding in Covenant Castle!'

The last line caught Wolfram's curiosity, and he turned to see who it was that was speaking. Standing behind a pillar, he saw that it was Doria and Lasania, happily chatting as they went about their chores. Wolfram shook his head.

Darn gossip mongers, those two.

But still, a wedding? Here? Wolfram leaned closer to listen.

'Who would've thought he would have given in to it?'

'He is rather fond of her….'

'I heard Josak was going to be the priest.'

'Now that's funny.'

'I wonder what the others would say if they found out?'

'Who knows?'

'Well, I'll certainly be looking forward to it…the wedding of Princess Greta and Lord Gwendal!'

Giggling together, the two maids walked out of earshot.

And Wolfram almost had a heart attack.

Gwendal? _Gwendal_? His brother Gwendal? And his _daughter_ Greta?

HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE???

_Breathe in, breathe out. Again, again. _It wasn't any use. Wolfram started hyperventilating again. Greta couldn't get married! She was only fifteen! And secondly, and even creepier, Greta was his and Yuri's adopted daughter. Gwendal was Wolfram's brother. So that meant Gwendal was Greta's uncle. Adopted, at least. So that meant, Greta was marrying her uncle. And that added up to…..

Incest. Dear Lord. How was he going to handle this? Wolfram covered his face with his hands and shook his head. Then he straightened up. He had to do something about this.

So being the _tactful_ and _diplomatic_ person that he was, Wolfram walked towards the corridor overlooking the garden, where Yuri was practicing baseball with Conrad, and stuck his head over the railing and yelled, 'GRETA'S MARRYING GWENDAL!' in the loudest, most panicked voice possible.

Tactful, ne?

Yuri turned to look at Wolfram. 'Wha-?'

THUMP!

The ball Conrad had thrown to Yuri hit him on the cheek, and Yuri fell to the ground. 'You Highness, are you alright?' asked Conrad, as he hurried towards his king.

Yuri was sitting up, rubbing his cheek where the ball had hit him. 'What did Wolfram just say?' he mumbled, as Conrad helped him up. 'I said, Gwendal and Greta are getting married,' said Wolfram, who had reached Conrad and Yuri.

Conrad turned to give Wolfram an astonished look while Yuri nodded as he dusted himself. 'That's nice, I'm happy for the both of them-' he started to say, but then he stopped and looked at Wolfram with the same look Conrad was giving him. '_What are you saying_?' he said. 'You heard me,' said Wolfram, crossing his arms and glaring at Yuri, 'Your daughter has turned into an incorrigible flirt! Just like you!'

'_Excuse me_?'

'You know it's true!'

'I am NOT a flirt!'

'Your Highness, Wolfram,' said Conrad calmly, separating the two, 'Don't you think we should perhaps think over the finer points of this apparent betrothal?' Yuri and Wolfram suddenly seemed to remember that Greta and Gwendal were getting married and turned to Conrad, Yuri looking aghast and Wolfram looking like he was going to have another heart attack.

'I didn't think she'd lose her innocence so quickly,' murmured Yuri miserably, and then launched into a monologue about Greta and the miserable life ahead of her. 'Poor Greta, forced to spend her life with a cold, unfeeling man like Gwendal who will only be holed up in his office all day signing papers, while she will be outside, waiting for him to shower her with his love and affection, but get nothing in the end. How horrible.' Yuri clutched his heart. 'I WILL KILL YOU, GWENDAL!' he yelled, and stormed towards the castle, leaving the other two sweatdropping in his wake.

The stupid, stupid boy.

'You don't think he realized this is incest, do you?' Wolfram asked Conrad. Conrad shook his head slowly. He was still trying to register what he had heard. How was it possible? Conrad didn't even think this was legal. Granted, Greta had grown seven years older, and it was true that Gwendal was rather fond of her, but Conrad hadn't known that this fondness had exceeded the familial type. Either that or he hadn't realized that it did. But even then…..Gwendal just didn't seem the type to marry.

Well if the man could knit, the man could certainly….Conrad didn't want to think of that.

So he just sighed, and gestured for him and Wolfram to follow a ranting Yuri to wherever he was storming to.

They met a harassed Gunter at one of the entrances of the castle. 'Whatever could be the cause of His Majesty's wrath?' he asked frantically. 'Greta and Gwendal's wedding,' muttered Wolfram as he walked past Gunter. Gunter turned to Conrad, giving him a strange look. Conrad looked back at him, and gestured for Gunter to follow them. 'I'll explain,' he said.

So it was Yuri charging to Gwendal's chambers, wanting to give him a piece of his mind for wanting to marry his precious daughter, Wolfram walking three steps behind him, thinking about the utter stupidity and senselessness of the whole thing, and Conrad and Gunter walking behind Wolfram, Conrad explaining to Gunter what had just happened.

'I see,' murmured Gunter, and tilted his chin upwards. 'Well, legally, this marriage is not possible, as Greta is underage.' 'I don't think Yuri's realized that yet,' said Wolfram dryly, looking ahead at Yuri, who was still ranting. Conrad looked ahead at Yuri. 'For some reason it doesn't surprise me,' he said.

They walked in silence for a while. Then Wolfram said, 'I wonder what he'll say if he finds out that Josak's the priest.' He turned around to see both Conrad and Gunter looking flabbergasted. 'It would be more fitting if _Murata _was the priest,' murmured Conrad. 'I think so too,' said Gunter. All three of them had stopped.

'Why would it be more fitting if I were a priest?' asked Murata, coming into view. Then he paused. 'Priest for what?' 'Greta's marrying Gwendal,' muttered Wolfram.

Murata looked at Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal. Then he looked ahead at Yuri, who still be heard, even though he was yards in front of them. Then he chuckled. 'I can see why he can be heard throughout the castle.'

Wolfram, Conrad and Gunter all stared at Murata. If Yuri could be heard all through the castle, then…….

'…..Everyone knows about the wedding,' said Wolfram. Conrad looked outside. He could see the faces of all the maids, guards and servants looking out of the windows; he was pretty sure Anissina and his mother would have heard of the wedding by now. He half expected one of them to come and demand to have some part in the wedding….or they were already part of the wedding.

Hell was about to freeze over.

'What do we do now?' asked Wolfram. 'Our only option is to stop the wedding. It's illegal as it is,' said Gunter, after thinking over it for a while. 'But what if Greta and Gwendal don't want the wedding to stop?' asked Murata, 'What if they do want to get married?'

They were all stumped at that one. 'We could talk to Gwendal,' said Conrad, 'See if he can wait for a while, until Greta is of age, because if he is really in love with her, and she him, then there is nothing we can do to stop the wedding, even if it is incest.' Conrad looked at Gunter. 'Incestuous marriages aren't exactly against the law here, Gunter. It also depends on one's personal opinion.' Gunter considered this for a moment. 'I suppose so,' he murmured after a while.

Wolfram thought of the possibilities. _Little Gwendals and Gretas running around…_

Wolfram shuddered. He did not like the idea of being a grandfather.

_Ah heck…_

'Come on, let's see what Gwendal has to say…' Wolfram turned and started walking, and the other three followed him. They walked in silence until they reached the corridor that led to Greta's room, and saw Yuri waiting apprehensively at its entrance. Wolfram raised an eyebrow. 'What if she doesn't listen?' Yuri asked. Wolfram rolled his eyes and called Yuri a wimp. 'Come on,' he said, and they went and stood outside Greta's room.

Yuri raised his hand to knock on her door, but he heard some words being said inside. They leaned closer to listen.

'Do you Greta Von Bielefelt-Shibuya take Gwendal Von Voltaire to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, till death do you part?' That had to be Josak's voice.

Yuri looked close to tears. He was about to push open the door, but Conrad stopped him and looked intently at the door, listening to what was going inside. They weren't getting married _now_ were they?

'I do,' Greta had said, so Josak went on. 'Do you Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire take Greta Von Bielefelt -Shibuya as your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, till death do you part?' 'I do,' said Gwendal. Yuri couldn't make out the emotion in his voice.

Then Josak said the scariest, most anticipated part. 'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the-'

'NO HE MAY NOT!' Yuri, unable to control himself, burst into the room. He pointed at

Gwendal. 'What the hell are you doing with my daughter, Gwendal?' Gwendal looked highly affronted.

Josak tried to intervene. 'Um, Your Majesty-'

'And YOU!' Yuri pointed an accusatory finger at Josak. 'I trusted you! And you let the both of them get married. How could you?'

And instead of being surprised or affronted like Gwendal or even scared, Josak looked amused. Highly amused. Yuri narrowed his eyes at him, and Conrad, Gunter, Wolfram and Murata cringed.

Yuri looked like he was going to transform in the next ten seconds. He was that mad. And yet, Josak looked amused. What in the world was going on? Then Greta opened her mouth to speak. 'Yuri. I can explain.' Yuri turned to look at his adopted daughter, with a stony expression on his face.

'Gwendal and I aren't getting married,' said Greta. Yuri stared. So did the rest. 'What are you talking about?' asked Yuri. 'I was practicing for a play I'm participating for the kingdom's annual festival. And I thought I'd get Gwendal and Josak to help me.' Greta looked at Yuri a little curiously, 'I told you last week, remember?' She saw Yuri's clueless look and sighed. 'You don't.' Yuri laughed sheepishly. 'Sorry.'

He looked at Gwendal and Greta. 'So you aren't getting married?' Greta laughed and shook her head. 'No.' She gave Yuri a strange look. 'Where did you get that idea?' 'Uh, I heard Doria and Lasania talking about it in the corridor,' said Wolfram. Greta and rowned, and then sighed and shook her head. 'I'll have a word with them.' She then turned to look at Conrad, Gunter, Wolfram and Murata. 'Did you all really think Gwendal and I were getting married?' she asked. 'That's what I'd like to know,' said Gwendal, looking at them critically, Yuri included, who was now rubbing the back of his head in mild embarrassment.

'W-ell…' Wolfram pointed at Yuri. 'He thought you were getting married.' Greta and turned and smiled at her father. 'I can imagine,' she said, making Yuri smile a little bit, and she turned to the rest of them. 'But what about the rest of you?' 'It was such a sudden thing, Greta,' said Conrad, 'I suppose we all thought it was true. And then we heard you saying your vows in your room, and they were in your actual names, so we didn't think you were practising for a play.'

'We were just saying our names for realistic effect,' said Gwendal, 'Moreover I think it is highly unorthodox for one to marry in their rooms. And Josak wouldn't be successful as a priest.' 'And no one's going to fall in love with this ice cube any time soon,' said Josak, clapping Gwendal on his shoulder, and smiling widely at everyone.

'So it's all clear now?' Greta turned to look at Yuri. 'I'm not getting married.'

Yuri smiled, relieved. 'Yep.' Then he turned to Conrad. 'We still have time for baseball practice before we go visit Ulrike-sama's shrine, right?' Conrad nodded. 'About half and hour.' Yuri nodded, and turned to his daughter. 'Sorry for everything, Greta.' She smiled and squeezed his hand. 'No problem.' Yuri went out of the room, and Wolfram and the others followed him out, leaving Greta to continue rehearsing for the while.

Ten seconds later, Yuri re-entered. 'You aren't going to kiss in that play, are you?' he asked. Greta shook her head. 'There will be a kiss, Yuri.' 'Right.' Yuri went out again.

Once he was outside, he nodded at Gunter. 'Gunter, find someone to keep an eye on whoever's kissing Greta in the play.' He then went on his way for baseball practice.

Murata snorted. 'I hate to think how he'll act when Greta's _really_ getting married.'

Unfortunately, Yuri heard.

'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?'

-The End-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I didn't get them married. Thank goodness******

**Review if you liked it, I'm nervous about that. **

**Constructive criticism will be appreciated, CONSTRUCTIVE being the key word.**


End file.
